Je n'aurais jamais rêvé cela
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Un petit UA sur Wufei, même dans les univers alternatifs on ne peut pas avoir la paix. Que va t'il donc arriver à ce pauvre Wufei ? Vous le saurez en lisant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.

Commentaire : Cadeau pour Kymika. attention, c'est un UA. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il va faire. Ce sera la surprise^^.

* * *

**Je n'aurais jamais rêvé cela**

**Chapitre 1) Le colis**

_La Terre_

_AC 198_

Wufei Chang était un jeune chinois de 18 ans, aux yeux noirs au regard un peu triste, aux cheveux noirs qu'il laissait libres, tombant sur ses épaules, toujours vêtu de vêtements chinois de couleur blanche que personne parmi les étudiants gravitant autour de lui dans le campus où il vivait n'aurait identifié comme étant des habits de deuil. Pour eux il n'était qu'un asiatique peu causant qui ne se mêlait jamais à eux lorsqu'ils faisaient la fête. Certains le classaient même parmi la catégorie des gens tristes et sans intérêt. Plus personne ne l'invitait, il avait de toute façon repoussé toutes les invitations qu'on lui avait faite, les autres étudiants s'étaient lassés.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être laissé pour compte, il avait l'habitude. Il était seul depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait presque plus de la dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait souri.

Pour ses professeurs il était un jeune homme cultivé et discret, il menait ses études avec application, s'y consacrait corps et âme, il avait une bonne raison à cela mais aucun de ses enseignants ne le savait.

Il ne parlait jamais de son passé à qui que ce soit.

Il ne révélait pas qu'il aurait du être parmi les victimes de la colonie A0206.

Qu'il aurait du épouser la petite fille du chef du clan Long, mais que cette dernière avait préféré s'enfuir que de se marier avec lui.

Après ce scandale Wufei était retourné sur Terre et n'avait jamais plus entendu parler du clan Long, jusqu'à l'annonce de la destruction de la colonie A0206. (1)

Depuis ce jour il n'avait plus porté que des habits blancs.

Il avait cruellement conscience du fait qu'il aurait du être avec eux.

Qu'il aurait du mourir à leurs côtés.

Mais le destin avait fait qu'il avait survécu.

Il se demandait parfois pourquoi.

Il se demandait aussi ce qu'était devenue Meiran.

Était elle morte avec son clan, était elle revenue après le scandale et avait repris sa place ?

Était elle toujours en vie quelque part ?

Ne pas savoir le tourmentait parfois.

Pas qu'il éprouvait pour elle le moindre sentiment, elle n'avait rien fait pour lui plaire, mais parce qu'il avait failli être son époux, il avait été élevé dès son plus jeune âge pour ce destin, être à la tête du clan.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour satisfaire le clan Long, il avait été un élève assidu, brillant, il avait obtenu des diplômes à des âges où d'autres ne pensaient encore qu'à jouer.

Il était entré à l'université à l'âge de 14 ans, peu après le scandale et s'il s'y trouvait toujours quatre ans plus tard c'était parce qu'il voulait apprendre, toujours plus.

Il avait soif de savoirs.

Pour ses employeurs, car il travaillait en plus d'étudier, afin de payer ses études, son entretien et son appartement, il était un employé consciencieux et peu bavard, qui ne se dévoilait que contraint et forcé. Il s'était bien gardé de leur apprendre qui il était vraiment. Qui il aurait du être.

Cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais, ni pour lui, ni pour personne d'autre, aucune raison d'en parler donc.

Il n'en parlait donc pas.

Il aurait pu continuer de la sorte pendant des années, mais un événement imprévu avait tout bouleversé.

Un soir, alors qu'il revenait de son travail, le gardien du bâtiment universitaire où il vivait l'avait arrêté pour lui remettre un paquet.

Wufei qui n'attendait aucun colis s'était étonné de cela, mais c'était bien son nom et son adresse qui étaient inscrits sur le papier d'expédition.

Il n'y avait à sa connaissance et à celle du gardien, aucun autre Wufei Chang sur le campus.

Il était donc bien le destinataire.

Intrigué, vaguement mal à l'aise, Wufei avait remercié le gardien, pris le paquet et était rentré chez lui.

Il avait posé le colis sur son bureau et l'avait gardé là plusieurs jours, s'interdisant de l'ouvrir.

Il n'y avait pas de nom d'expéditeur, juste la provenance : L3.

Cela l'avait encore plus intrigué.

Il ne connaissait personne sur L3, il ne connaissait plus personne nulle part.

Il n'y avait donc personne en mesure de lui faire parvenir ce paquet.

S'il y avait eu des survivants de la colonie détruite qui sachent où le trouver ils seraient venus lui donner en main propre.

Tous ces mystères rendaient le colis infiniment suspect.

Wufei avait eu la tentation de le porter à la police, mais il avait changé d'avis à la dernière minute.

Ce ne pouvait être une bombe, cela n'aurait aucun sens de lui envoyer un engin explosif, il n'était plus personne.

Ce n'était pas une erreur puisqu'il y avait son nom, parfaitement calligraphié.

Il avait laissé le paquet sur son bureau et avait essayé de penser à autre chose.

Puis, comme son regard ne cessait d'y revenir, il avait fini par l'enfouir dans un placard.

Il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir, il n'était en rien curieux et un étrange pressentiment lui soufflait que déballer le contenu ne l'aiderait en rien.

Il avait le sentiment que ce mystérieux paquet contenait quelque chose de très important, mais que cette chose était également dangereuse pour lui.

Parfois, lorsqu'il ouvrait le placard, ses yeux se posaient sur le paquet et s'en détournaient vivement.

Parfois ses mains se tendaient vers lui, curieuses de le tenir encore et de l'ouvrir, mais son esprit s'y refusait obstinément.

Le paquet resta des mois dans le placard.

Tentateur mais repoussé sans cesse.

Wufei était un homme de principe, qui se tenait à ses décisions.

Il avait décidé qu'il n'ouvrirait pas ce paquet, qu'il n'aurait même pas du le recevoir, et il s'interdisait de changer d'avis.

Un soir pourtant, il fut à deux doigts de céder à la curiosité, il sortit le colis du placard, le soupesa, étudia les inscriptions, tenta de voir à travers l'emballage par transparence, tentative qui n'avait que peu de chances d'être couronnée de succès et qui, de fait, ne le fut pas. Il le reposa sur son bureau, croisa les bras, y appuya son menton et fixa le paquet brun d'un air contrarié.

- Tu sais que tu commence sérieusement à me compliquer la vie toi ?

Le paquet ne répondit pas, mais quel paquet l'aurait fait ?

Wufei songea que tout cela était ridicule, qu'il devait en finir avec cette situation et ouvrir ce maudit paquet.

Ainsi il serait délivré de la tentation et pourrait se consacrer à nouveau pleinement à ses études et son travail.

Mais alors qu'il posait les mains sur le paquet la crainte revint en force dans son esprit et il se recula, se releva si brusquement que sa chaise tomba avec fracas, le faisant sursauter.

Il la redressa, considéra le paquet cause de tant d'émois d'un œil plus noir que jamais et le remisa à nouveau tout au fond du placard.

Le paquet avait failli l'avoir mais il avait finalement triomphé !

Cette situation perdura encore quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre épuisé et quelque peu éméché, de son travail. L'un de ses employeurs fêtait les fiançailles de sa fille et avait tenu à ce que tous les employés, tous sans exception, partagent son bonheur.

Wufei se serait bien passé de cela, des fiançailles en plus, lui qui avait été refusé par la femme qu'il devait épouser, quelle ironie...

Mais c'était faire la fête avec les autres ou prendre la porte sans espoir de retour.

Il avait besoin de ce travail, il avait donc capitulé et fait la fête comme tout le monde, ce qui dans son cas, était surtout revenu à devoir vider tous les verres qu'on lui mettait entre les mains sous prétexte qu'il était bien trop triste et qu'il fallait le dérider.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment déridé à vrai dire, mais il s'était copieusement enivré par contre.

Il était rentré chez lui plus par la force de l'habitude, il avait tellement fait ce trajet, que ses jambes, enfin ce qu'il en restait, il titubait tout de même beaucoup, marchaient toutes seules ou presque, les grilles et les murs avaient été d'une grande aide pour son trajet de retour;

Il ne se souvenait plus bien, mais il avait sorti le paquet du placard en arrivant enfin, sans trop savoir pourquoi il faisait cela, avait fait péniblement les quelques pas qui le séparaient encore de son lit et s'y était échoué, tenant toujours le paquet.

A demi conscient et l'esprit pour le moins troublé, il avait considéré le paquet.

- Ce... cette... fois... ttttu... vas pas... y couper... je vais... t'ouvrir.

Et il avait ouvert enfin le paquet, dévoilant une boite de bois précieux contenant, confortablement niché au sein d'un nid de soie bleue, un délicat dragon d'or finement ciselé. (2)

Wufei s'était mis à rire, il avait tellement attendu, tellement imaginé de choses, et ce n'était finalement qu'une sculpture... une très belle sculpture, visiblement ancienne, mais seulement une sculpture.

Soulagé il avait posé la boite sur le sol, gardé le dragon d'or entre ses mains et s'était endormi.

_A suivre_

* * *

_(1) Nom de la colonie (dans le manga épisode zéro) où Wufei est censé s'être marié et qui a bien failli être détruite à l'époque (en AC 194) par OZ._

_(2) dans GW la sculpture représente deux dragons enlacés (enfin je crois, il y a deux têtes), mais on ne la voit pas bien donc j'ai simplifié, pardon aux puristes._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.

Commentaire : Cadeau pour Kymika seconde partie. attention, c'est un UA. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il va faire. Ce sera la surprise^^.

* * *

**Je n'aurais jamais rêvé cela**

**Chapitre 2) Le rêve ?**

_La Terre_

_AC 198_

Wufei ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Sa tête l'élançait douloureusement, mais ce ne fut pas ce détail qui le tourmenta le plus une fois que ses yeux furent bien ouverts. Il s'attendait à se retrouver dans son lit, dans le décor familier et rassurant de sa chambre, mais c'était un décor très différent qui l'attendait. Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger il avait la joue gauche contre de l'herbe et il apercevait des buissons fleuris non loin, ainsi qu'une allée de sable bien ratissée.

La première pensée cohérente qui lui vint après le moment de trouble consécutif à cette constatation fort simple : Il n'était pas chez lui, fut qu'il avait du perdre connaissance dans un parc quelque part entre l'endroit où il travaillait et celui où il vivait.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à se relever et à rentrer chez lui. Ce n'était pas compliqué même si la douleur qui lui taraudait le crâne ne rendait pas le fait de bouger facile.

Mais Wufei n'était pas homme à rester étendu sur l'herbe d'un parc, si confortable puisse t'elle être, et ce n'était pas le cas, il en prenait progressivement conscience, la surface sur laquelle il reposait n'était pas des plus plane, elle comportait des bosses et des creux qui avaient infligé à son corps des douleurs dont il se serait bien passé.

Lorsqu'il se redressa enfin, avec précaution, inutile de précipiter les choses et de risquer de se faire plus mal encore, il fit le compte de toutes ses douleurs et courbatures. Sa tête était de loin la plus douloureuse. Il y porta la main pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas blessé sans en avoir conscience, mais il ne décela rien.

Rassuré Wufei entreprit de regarder autour de lui afin de déterminer dans quel parc de la ville il avait bien pu se perdre la nuit dernière. Il était assez surpris de cet état des choses, c'était la première fois qu'il ne parvenait pas à rentrer chez lui et il ne voyait pas quel parc se trouvait sur son trajet de retour. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'en avoir vu un sur son parcours normal. Se pourrait il que l'ivresse de la veille l'ait fait se dérouter de son trajet habituel ?

Il ne tarda pas à froncer les sourcils. Il ne reconnaissait rien. Ce parc lui était totalement inconnu. Il pensait pourtant avoir déjà fait le tour de tous les parcs de la ville. Intrigué il fit un tour complet sur lui même, cherchant des détails familiers. Il se figea en découvrant la forme familière d'un bâtiment typiquement chinois. Une magnifique tour aux toits inclinés, aux tuiles vernissées, au bois soigneusement laqué de blanc et de bleu.

Wufei contempla cette merveille avec des yeux ronds. Cette fois il n'avait plus aucun doute, il n'était pas dans l'un des parcs de la ville, aucun d'entre eux n'avait de tour chinoise dans son enceinte, il l'aurait su si cela avait été le cas et il s'y serait rendu, dans un de ses rares moments de nostalgie. Mais alors où était il ? Comment était il arrivé là ?

Un moment s'écoula, pendant lequel il resta les yeux rivés sur la tour, essayant de comprendre l'incompréhensible malgré la douleur persistante dans son crâne. Puis, comme il était clair que la tour en question n'allait pas disparaître comme si elle était un vulgaire mirage, il commença à se dire qu'il était tout simplement en train de rêver. Cela le tranquillisa, s'il ce n'était qu'un rêve il finirait par se réveiller dans son lit comme tous les matins, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il lui suffisait de profiter du moment et de la vue magnifique que lui offrait le parc.

Wufei se mit en marche, grimaça en sentant un nouvel élancement de douleur le traverser, maudissant cette mauvaise douleur qui ne voulait pas le laisser en paix. Pour un rêve agréable il était loin d'être parfait, il se serait bien passé de la souffrance. Il prit la direction de la tour, tant qu'à rêver autant en profiter pour la voir de plus près et si possible d'y entrer. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour regarder un massif de fleurs.

Il parvint finalement au pied de la tour et s'arrêta une fois de plus. Un homme vêtu de blanc se tenait assis sur un banc près de l'entrée de la tour, sa longue chevelure noire et lisse attira l'attention de Wufei, jamais encore il n'avait vu d'homme avec des cheveux aussi longs, même au sein de son clan.

Ne sachant que faire ni comment aborder l'homme Wufei resta immobile là où avait cessé d'avancer. Il ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de l'inconnu, comme lui l'homme portait des habits chinois, mais ceux de l'inconnu étaient d'une soie bien plus fine et précieuse que celle qui composait ses vêtements. La position de l'homme et sa longue chevelure ne lui permettaient pas de voir son visage, seulement ses mains qui tenaient un livre ancien relié de cuir vert et qui en tournaient les pages avec régularité. Plus Wufei considérait l'inconnu plus il lui trouvait quelque chose de familier. Sa façon de se tenir, droit, mais avec la tête penchée vers le livre qui le captivait, sa façon de bouger les mains sans vraiment bouger le reste de son corps. Lui même agissait de la sorte lorsqu'une lecture le captivait et qu'il avait la chance d'avoir entre les mains un livre précieux et rare.

La situation aurait pu s'éterniser, l'inconnu en train de lire et Wufei de l'observer, si un enfant que Wufei n'avait pas vu tant son intérêt se focalisait sur le lecteur, n'avait tiré sur la manche de l'inconnu.

Le lecteur tiré de sa lecture redressa la tête et ses mains s'immobilisèrent sur l'ouvrage.

- Que se passe t'il Fei Long ? demanda t'il doucement.

- Il est arrivé père. répondit l'enfant.

L'inconnu referma le livre et le déposa avec précaution sur le banc.

- Tu peux rentrer maintenant si tu veux. dit il tout aussi doucement.

L'enfant hocha la tête et entra dans la tour dont il referma la porte derrière lui. Wufei n'eut guère le temps de le voir, tout juste parvint il à voir qu'il portait des habits chinois de couleur bleue et avait les cheveux noirs tombant sur les épaules.

Désormais Wufei n'avait plus aucun doute, il faisait un rêve chinois, cela l'étonna, il n'en avait plus fait depuis des années, sans doute était ce du à la soirée de la veille et au petit dragon d'or qu'il avait sorti du maudit paquet. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas un rêve désagréable si l'on ne tenait pas compte de la douleur, et cela faisait une sacrée différence en regard de ceux qu'il avait fait après avoir été dédaigné par Meiran ou après avoir appris la destruction de la colonie.

L'homme se leva sans hâte et se dirigea vers lui. Wufei se raidit. Maintenant qu'il le voyait de face il comprenait pourquoi l'inconnu lui semblait familier. Cet homme qui se rapprochait sans se presser n'était autre qu'une version plus âgée de sa personne. Wufei n'avait pas trop d'expérience dans l'évaluation de l'âge des gens, mais celui qui lui faisait face avait entre vingt-cinq et trente ans pour autant qu'il puisse en juger. Il lui souriait paisiblement et ne semblait en rien menaçant.

Lorsqu'ils furent proches l'homme aux cheveux longs le salua et Wufei lui rendit son salut par habitude. Depuis son plus jeune âge on lui avait appris à se montrer poli envers ceux qui étaient plus âgés que lui, et il n'entendait pas déroger à cette règle, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une version onirique de sa propre personne.

- Je commençais à craindre que tu te sois perdu. déclara l'homme.

- On ne peut pas se perdre dans un rêve. répondit Wufei.

- Dans un rêve peut être pas, mais es tu bien certain d'être dans un rêve ? demanda l'homme.

- Je suis dans un jardin chinois, au pied d'une tour chinoise, face à une version plus âgée de ma personne, comment cela pourrait il être autre chose qu'un rêve ?

- Cela pourrait être bien des choses. sourit l'homme. Mais je crois que je n'aurai pas le temps de t'en dire plus. Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant que tu as ouvert la porte je vais pouvoir te rendre visite.

Wufei n'eut pas le temps de s'alarmer de ces propos pour le moins mystérieux. Ce qui l'entourait devint flou, puis disparut dans un étrange brouillard. Il ressentit une angoissante sensation de vertige, comme une impression de chute et se retrouva sur le sol au pied de son lit.

Il se redressa en frottant son crâne douloureux, comme si l'abus d'alcool de la veille ne suffisait pas, voila qu'il tombait de son lit, il était vraiment pitoyable. Son regard accrocha le petit dragon d'or niché parmi les draps froissés. L'étrange sentiment que tout était la faute de cette sculpture lui traversa l'esprit, il la chassa avec ironie. Ce n'était qu'un objet, une chose inanimée qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses rêves et son état présent.

_A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.

Commentaire : Cadeau pour Kymika. attention, c'est un UA. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il va faire. Ce sera la surprise^^.

Je n'aurais jamais rêvé cela

* * *

**Chapitre 3) Le cauchemar ?**

_La Terre_

_AC 198_

Wufei reprit le cours de sa vie, non sans penser souvent au rêve étrange qu'il avait fait et surtout aux paroles de la version plus âgée de sa personne qu'il y avait rencontré.

Pendant plusieurs jours il n'alla pas se coucher sans ressentir un peu d'appréhension.

Il redoutait qu'un nouveau rêve étrange ne vienne le visiter.

A force de reculer l'heure du coucher et de se retourner longuement dans son lit, le sommeil le fuyant, il se fatigua et au final, au bout d'une dizaine de jours il rentra chez lui en titubant de sommeil et se coucha sans même manger.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir, seulement dormir...

Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil qu'il espérait sans rêves.

Persuadé qu'étant tellement fatigué il ne risquait pas grand chose.

Il dormait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'une sensation de ne plus être seul lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Encore fatigué, les yeux peinant à s'ouvrir, il s'assit dans son lit, regardant autour de lui d'un air hébété.

La porte de la salle de bains était ouverte, une vive lumière blanche en sortait et dans cette lumière se dessinait une forme humaine.

Wufei se raidit.

Il était certain d'avoir fermé sa porte à clef en rentrant, malgré sa fatigue il n'était pas homme à oublier la sécurité. Ses fenêtres étaient également fermées, et la salle de bains n'en possédait pas.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Sa salle de bains n'avait pas de fenêtre, qu'est ce que l'intrus faisait à l'intérieur ?

S'il y avait bien une pièce où il n'y avait rien à voler c'était bien la salle de bains.

Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il referma les yeux en soupirant.

Encore un rêve...

Un rêve tout aussi étrange que le premier.

Il les rouvrit en sentant la présence se rapprocher de lui.

Découvrit sans réelle surprise que l'intrus n'était autre que la version plus âgée de lui.

- Encore vous !

Ce n'était pas très poli comme entrée en matière mais il se sentait encore trop fatigué pour faire dans la politesse.

- Bonjour Wufei, quel accueil... ne t'avais je pas dit que j'allais venir te voir ?

- Si, mais je ne pensais pas que cela se produirait.

L'autre sembla surpris.

- Comment cela ?

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Les rêves obéissent à une logique, même si je ne comprends pas laquelle, sauf quand des événements extérieurs comme l'alcool entrent en jeu. expliqua Wufei d'un ton sans appel.

Son visiteur indésirable se laissa aller à un léger sourire.

- Les rêves peut être, mais pas ce que nous sommes en train de partager.

Il se rapprocha encore et considéra Wufei.

- Vous venez ? Je dois vous montrer quelque chose d'important.

- Et ensuite vous me laisserez tranquille ?

- Si tel est votre désir oui.

Wufei soupira de soulagement, même si une promesse faite par un personnage de rêve n'avait probablement pas énormément de valeur il voulait y croire, qu'après ce rêve il serait enfin tranquille.

Il se leva et suivit son double aîné vers la salle de bains.

Enfin, vers ce qui aurait du être une salle de bains.

Parce que passé la porte il se retrouva dans une pièce qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa modeste salle de bains.

Au lieu de la petite pièce qu'il aurait du voir il se retrouva dans une salle immense décorée comme une salle de palais chinois. Rien ne manquait, ni les colonnes peintes en rouge ni les panneaux de bois délicatement ouvragés, encore moins les lanternes. Au bout de la salle, très loin de la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir se dressait une grande statue d'or représentant un dragon qui ressemblait étrangement à celui que Wufei avait reçu des jours auparavant.

Il en resta sans voix.

Où était passée sa salle de bains ?

Ce rêve devenait vraiment un grand n'importe quoi !

Il fallait vraiment que cela cesse au plus vite, il en allait de sa raison.

Son presque double le rejoignit.

- Commence tu à comprendre ? demanda t'il avec douceur.

- Que je suis en train de perdre l'esprit ? Oui. répondit Wufei.

- Tu n'es pas en train de perdre l'esprit, tout ceci est parfaitement réel. Ce n'est ni un rêve, ni une altération de ton esprit.

- Je ne comprends pas... souffla Wufei qui commençait à ressentir un très désagréable sentiment de peur.

Rien de tout ce qu'il voyait et entendait n'avait de sens pour lui.

L'autre le guida vers des sièges disposés un peu plus loin et le fit asseoir avant de prendre place face à lui.

- Le petit dragon d'or est une clef qui ouvre l'accès vers le jardin où tu es arrivé la dernière fois.

- Une clef ? Comment pourrait il être une clef ? Ce n'est qu'une sculpture...

- En es-tu bien certain ?

- Je suis logique.

- Un peu borné aussi... mais j'ai eu du mal à y croire moi aussi en mon temps...

Wufei s'assombrit.

Il n'aimait pas tellement être critiqué, même si le critiqueur était un double de lui.

- Ce n'est pas une critique, juste une constatation. le tranquillisa l'autre.

- Cela y ressemble fort pourtant.

- Toutes mes excuses, je ne voulais pas vous froisser. J'essaie juste de vous faire prendre conscience de la réalité. Il est des choses que la logique ne suffit pas à expliquer, le petit dragon d'or, le jardin et la tour en sont.

- Admettons, mais en quoi suis-je concerné ?

- Il t'a choisi.

- Qui ? Qui donc m'a choisi ?

- Le dragon.

Wufei leva les yeux vers le plafond richement décoré.

- Vous m'en direz tant...

- Je suis là pour cela.

- Admettons, capitula Wufei qui espérait s'en tirer par une pirouette. Mais pourquoi donc le dragon m'aurait il choisi ? Je ne le connais pas.

- Tu n'as pas à le connaître, mais lui te connaît bien, tu es de son clan.

- J'avoue ne pas vous suivre, je ne suis d'aucun clan, ma famille a disparu et était la dernière.

- Tu es du clan Long. Tu devais épouser Meiran.

- Je ne suis pas du clan Long, je ne l'ai pas épousée.

L'autre balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

- Peu importe que tu ne sois pas marié avec elle, pour le dragon tu es entré dans le clan. C'est pourquoi il t'a choisi pour recevoir la clef.

Wufei ne fit aucun commentaire, mais son regard continuait à exprimer son incrédulité.

Son interlocuteur en avait pleinement conscience, il renonça à argumenter plus avant.

- Coupons là pour le moment, acceptez vous de m'accompagner chez moi ? Nous pourrons manger un peu et discuter encore.

Wufei hésita.

Que l'autre soit une version plus âgée de sa personne ne le convainquait pas pour autant de tout accepter de lui sans réfléchir.

- Vous ne risquez rien si comme vous le croyez vous êtes en train de rêver. argumenta l'autre.

Wufei ne pouvait qu'admettre que cela était vrai.

Il suivit donc l'autre en direction d'une porte de la lune qui s'ouvrait un peu plus loin.

Cette porte passée ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir qui donnait sur des portes fermées et un escalier.

Son double ouvrit une porte et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

A la grande surprise de Wufei sous ses yeux se dévoilait une cour dallée qui desservait un pavillon chinois de belle taille alors que, si l'on en jugeait d'après l'escalier qui descendait au bout du couloir, ils auraient du se trouver sur une terrasse, un balcon ou dans une autre pièce. Par dessus les murs entourant la cour se devinaient de grands arbres majestueux.

Puis il se réconforta en songeant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve n'obéissant à aucune logique.

Il entra dans la cour, attendit que l'autre le rejoigne.

L'autre referma la porte et lui sourit.

- Par ici je vous prie.

Il le guida dans le pavillon et le fit s'installer dans un petit salon.

- Attendez ici je vous prie, je reviens. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne serai pas long.

Il s'éclipsa quelques minutes et revint portant sur son bras une magnifique tenue chinoise en soie blanche brodée d'argent.

- Accepteriez vous de la porter ? Je vous en serai très reconnaissant.

Wufei accepta sans discuter, il n'avait plus porté de vêtements si luxueux depuis des années, cela serait sans danger et fort plaisant.

Prenant les habits il se retira dans une salle de bains pour se changer, retirant sa tenue de nuit pour passer le vêtement chinois confié par son hôte.

Il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier ne passe la durée du repas à tenter de le convaincre qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Son hôte se montra charmant, cultivé et Wufei se détendit rapidement, profitant du repas et de la compagnie de son double.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger l'autre insista pour qu'il conserve la tenue qu'il portait et le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

Wufei s'assit sur son lit et le regarda disparaître par la porte de la salle de bains qui s'ouvrait sur la tour du dragon.

L'autre le salua en souriant puis referma lentement la porte.

Toute lumière s'éteignit dans la pièce derrière la porte désormais close, Wufei ne voyait plus rien filtrer par en dessous.

Au bout de quelques minutes de patience, il préférait être prudent, il se releva et marcha jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit d'une main un peu tremblante.

Le décor familier de sa salle de bains lui apparu.

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

Le mauvais rêve touchait à sa fin, les choses revenaient à la normale, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se coucher et à dormir, au matin plus rien ne le ramènerait à ces absurdités.

Il retourna se coucher sans prendre la peine de retirer la belle tenue de soie blanche, ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle redeviendrait sa tenue de nuit pendant qu'il dormait.

Il ne tarda pas à plonger à nouveau dans le sommeil.

_A suivre_


End file.
